gurpsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Путь Перекрестков
Путь Перекрёстков (Tiphareth) Перекрёстки это связи между локациями, временами и планами существования. Специфика варьируется от кампании, но в большинстве сеттингов есть некоторый вид “врат” (или похожих слабых точек) и прыгуны - существа со способностью перемещаться в пространстве, времени и меж измерениями. Умеренные эффекты Перекрёстков затрагивают только существующие врата или слабые точки реальности. Эпичные эффекты Перекрёстков могут создавать врата, или воздействовать на прыгунов. Если ГМ не скажет обратного, настоящая телепортация недоступна. Максимум ритуал может связать два места пространственно временными вратами через которые может пройти кто угодно. Врата формируются в течении секунды и очень заметны. Создать врата под противником возможно, но за исключением случаев когда его движения скованы или врата велики, он сможет просто отойти. Обычно врата могут быть использованы кем угодно в обоих направлениях, используйте Контроль Перекрестков чтобы ограничить это. Если заклинатель создаёт портал в воздухе он может решить будет он односторонним (доступным лишь с одного направления) или нет. Другие формы врат (например что произойдет если попытаться создать пространственные врата в центре горы) на усмотрение ГМа. Ответ может отличаться от кампании к кампании. Заклинатели могут сделать бросок Тауматологии чтобы узнать ответ до совершения ритуала. Помните что Перекрёстки включают обыденные связи между локациями. Обычные ( или секретные) двери, окна и тому подобное. ' ' Чувство Перекрёстков: Умеренное Чувство Перекрёстков может обнаружить врата поблизости, определить куда они ведут, or use it to find or communicate with someone on the other side. Эпичное Чувство Перекрёстков может указать кого то (или что то) с врожденным талантом путешествия меж мирами, узнать детали этой способности или or find or communicate with someone through time or across dimensions. ' ' Укрепить Перекрёсток: Умеренное Укрепление Перекрёстка может стабилизировать колышущиеся врата, cause a temporal weak point to reach further back (or forward) in time, or make it easier for travelers to use the crossroads. Эпичное Укрепление Перекрёстков может усилить чью то способность к межпланарным переходам ( например дать бонус или позволить взять дополнительного человека), помочь существу остаться в нашем времени/плане если для него это трудно или заставить подобное существо остаться здесь вместо возвращения домой. ' ' Восстановить Перекрёстки: Умеренное Восстановление Перекрёстков может переоткрыть закрытые врата. В большинстве сеттингов, межвременные/межпространственные перемещения оставляют слабую точку после возвращения, которая позволяет Малому эффекту призвать перемещавшегося (?) обратно. Если это не так необходим Эпичный эффект. ГМ так же может решить что Эпичное Восстановление Перекрёстков требуется чтобы переоткрыть врата или слабую точку которая была закрыта слишком давно. Этот эффекта так же может восстановить чью то врожденную способность к межпланарным перемещениями если что то её нейтрализовало. ' ' Контроль Перекрёстков: Умеренное Управление Перекрёстками может изменить врата - ограничить их использование вне определённого времени, для определённых людей и тому подобное. Или физически переместить слабую точку в новое место. Эпичный Контроль Перекрёстков может аннулировать врожденную способность человека или существа, allowing the caster to determine how it works and where/when it takes him, or target an area as a whole to make it easier or harder for others to form gates that link there. ' ' Уничтожение Перекрёстков: Умеренное Уничтожение Перекрёстков может закрыть врата, сопротивляться заклинанию позволяющему перемещения или изгнать существо полагающееся на подобное заклинание (или открытые врата) чтобы временно оставаться здесь. Эпичное Уничтожение Перекрёстков может изгнать любое существо из иного места, времени или размерности, даже если оно использует свои врождённые способности к перманентному перемещению. Оно так же способно на убирать определенные свойства(превратить пространственно временные врата в только пространственные или удалить чью то способность перемещаться на один определённый план), ' ' Создание Перекрёстков: Умеренное Создание Перекрёстков очень ограниченно, максимум оно может сделать существующую слабую точку видимой и легко контролируемой. Эпичное Создание Перекрёстков позволяет заклинателю создавать пространственные, временные или пересекающие измерения врата. Если он хочет комбинацию из этих опций требуется несколько Великих эффектов Создания. Изменение Перекрёстков: Умеренное Изменение Перекрёстков может изменить точку выхода существующих врат без смены типа врат, например можно изменить портал в Ад на портал в астральных план, но не сделать врата временными. Эпичное Изменение Перекрёстков может изменить фундаментальную природу врат, а так же чьи либо черты связанные с перекрестками. Категория:Ritual Path Magic Категория:Ритуальные Пути